


hunted

by hoseokchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con touching, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokchild/pseuds/hoseokchild
Summary: the reader is soulmates with captain america and the winter soldier but she hides away from them.NOTE: please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. don’t say i didn’t warn you. also, no capital letters. also, please don’t repost onto another website. i have my own tumblr account and i don’t use wattpad for my dark! writings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/James “Bucky” Barnes, stucky/reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SearchForAnotherWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/gifts).



> please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. i have a tumblr account under the same name!!

her soulmate mark burned with hellfire. _shit, they were close._ her panic was suffocating her but she forced a calm facade, cool and collect on the outside. she kept her head down to avoid the burning gaze of blue that plead with her to _look_ , to gaze into their direction.

she stayed still before they vanished, her mark cooling. she was tormented with the burning at least twice a day. when they were gone from weeks on end, she breathed a sigh of relief. until they came back and her heart skipped a beat when she gazed at their retreating figures.

when she came home from the compound, she dropped her bag hurriedly and locked the door. there was a slight breeze she ignored in favor of preparing dinner. the female sat down with her plate of food on the couch, turning the television on. ignoring the slight warmth over her chest, she settled in.

_“-in latest news, the hero group called the avengers are facing backlash over the blip, which people say they could’ve prevented. jim, what are your thoughts?”_

_“well, i-“_

she zoned out, blocking out the people talking on screen in favor of her thoughts. pushing her food around, she shoved a bite into her mouth before placing the food on the coffee table and went into her bathroom to shower. her stomach somersaults at the thought of the avengers.

stepping out of the shower, she dried her hair with a towel and quickly got dressed. goosebumps raised as her damp skin made contact with the breeze. frowning, she hurried to shut the half - closed window.

“i coulda sworn i shut it.” she huffed. her mark began to burn but before she could move, a hand clasped around her mouth and another grasped her hands. the smell of cinnamon and cut grass filled her nose. “shhh, doll. calm down.” hearing his voice sent chills up her spine. under his hand, she tried to say his name. he chuckled softly and her panic flares as another hand covered her eyes and there was a prick before she sagged in the super soldiers’ hold.

*

she woke up uncomfortably warm. her sleep was dreamless, which wasn’t odd, until she heard it - a groan and something shifted inside of her. she moaned, squirming away from the unbearable heat. her eyes were heavy with sleep and she struggled to gain her bearings. another low groan and her eyes peer up into pitch black. she tried to rub her eyes but found that she couldn’t, her hands restrained in a tight grip.

“ _nghh_.”

with that, she began to struggle harder, trying to escape bucky and his cock. he chuckles lowly, thrusts slow and lazy as someone flicked on a soft light. _steve_.

normally, the sight of the golden haired hero was a sight of joy but she dreaded him. his closeness made her recoil slightly, waiting for her mark to burn, to hurt her but it never happened.

“shhh, honey. it’s alright, right, buck? you looked so good sleeping and we couldn’t help ourselves.” steve comforted his struggling soulmate as bucky grunted. feeling her clench around him, his thrusts sped up, going from calm and lazy to hurried and rough. she cried out, tears falling as she came. she shook slightly in bliss as bucky began to pepper her face with kisses. desperate noises escaped him and he stopped at the tip of her womb, shooting more warm spurts of cum into her. minutes went by as he trembled over her before he slowly pulled out. he stumbled away from her, pulling on a pair of briefs and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

cum gushed out of her and both men audibly groaned at the sight. she laid limp on the bed as steve and bucky praised her for being such a good girl, for listening to them, for taking their cum for them. steve climbed on top of her, cock smearing pre-cum on her stomach. he grasped her chin and softly kissed it, gently kissing her lips after.

“steve, please stop. please stop. st-”

he growls at her pleas when they separated, lining himself up at her entrance. “honey, calm down. you might not enjoy this now, but you will soon. now, be good for daddy while he feeds your needy pussy with cum.”

her eyes began to tear up but he caresses her face and entered her slowly. she gasped tearfully. “s-sweetheart, oh. you’re so warm and tight in there.” he pressed their foreheads together, noses nudging each other, breathes intermingling. he gently fucked her, keeping the same pace even while he came. bucky licked his lips, watching his soulmates connect intimately. steve stayed inside of her, plugging their cum inside of their squirming girl. she yelped when she was forced into her side facing steve. bucky clambered into the bed after switching the lights off. he held his head up with his right arm as he held steve’s hand over their soulmate’s hip. she was exhausted, both physically and mentally and she dozed under the adoring eyes of the super soldiers.


End file.
